Un merodeador es valiente hasta la muerte
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: sabemos lo que Harry sintió, pensó y dijo cuando Sirius murió, pero ¿Que hay con Sirius? ¿Qué paso cuando callo al otro lado del velo?


-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor! –le grito Sirius a su 'querida prima' con la que se había perdido en duelo y no se daban cuenta de la llegada de Dumbledore. El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho…

Todo se detuvo en el momento, la caída de Sirius sucedió como si se estuviese viendo en cámara lenta… aún se sentía consiente pero no podía hacer nada para evitar caer y la expresión de miedo en su cara fue lo último que los presentes vieron cuando Sirius atravesó el arco, que estaba en el centro de la sala, y caía al otro lado.

Pasaron unos segundos, en lo que Sirius se levantaba de nuevo y miraba la gente a su alrededor, el sabia en donde estaba… lo que no sabía era si podía regresar.

-¡SIRIUS! –grito Harry al otro lado del velo y el aludido sintió palidecer-. ¡SIRIUS!

-¡HARRY! –grito Sirius, a sabiendas de que era algo imposible que le pudiera escuchar camino hacia el arco y las manos de magos y brujas lo detuvieron.

-No podemos hacer nada, Harry… -la voz de Remus lo atravesó como un cuchillo, ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas a Harry? Claro que podían hacer algo, Dumbledore podría hacer algo, era Dumbledore.

-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo… -escucho decir a un Harry desesperado.

-¡HARRY! –volvió a gritar.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

Y entonces fue cuando Sirius callo en cuenta de que era cierto… estaba muerto… no podría volver.

-¡No se ha ido! –Grito Harry-. ¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS!

Tenía que hacer algo, su ahijado le estaba gritando a voz de cuello… lo necesitaba no podía abandonarlo de nuevo, no; había prometido cuidar de él, se lo debía a James, había jurado cuidar de Harry, protegerlo y ayudarlo, estar con el ahora que estaba libre, aunque el ministerio lo estuviera buscando.

-¡NO ESTA MUERTO! –la voz de Harry resonaba en _ese_ lado del arco, Sirius siguió forcejeando con las manos que lo sujetaban, tenía que salir con su ahijado, tenía que estar con él.

-No puedes ir –le dijo uno de los brujos que lo sujetaban.

-¡Claro que puedo si quiero! –grito Sirius, forcejeando-. ¡Mi ahijado me necesita! ¡Tengo que ir con el!

-Es demasiado tarde –apunto otro de los magos.

-¡NO! -¿Qué no entendían? Sirius era el padrino de Harry, era la única familia que le quedaba, no debía abandonarlo, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

-Si regresas se cobraran más vidas –dijo una bruja que miraba a Sirius, quien intentaba zafarse de las manos que aún lo sujetaban.

-¡No me importa! –grito Sirius, logró soltarse por fin y corrió hacia el velo, el cual parecía alejarse a cada paso que daba. No le importaban las vidas que pudieran cobrarse, eso no tenía sentido, él quería estar con Harry, lo necesitaba, no podía dejarlo, aun tenia cosas que vivir con su ahijado.

-¡SIRIUS!

-¡CANUTO!

Dos voces diferentes e iguales llegaron a los oídos de Sirius, una era Harry, que estaba del otro lado gritando por el… y la otra era de…

-¡James! –el padre de Harry llego a un lado de Sirius y de inmediato se unieron en un abrazo de hermandad.

-No vayas, Sirius –dijo James, sosteniendo el brazo de su mejor amigo-, sé que estuviste con Harry poco tiempo y sé que cuidaste de él, pero no puedes volver.

-Lo siento, Cornamenta –se disculpó Sirius, cuando logro calmarse y asimilar que James tenía razón, que no podía volver. Al otro lado, los gritos de Harry habían cesado. James le sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

-¡HA MATADO A SIRIUS! –El grito de Harry hizo que los dos amigos se volvieran hacia el velo, al mismo tiempo-. ¡HA SIDO ELLA! ¡VOY A MATARLA!

-¡HARRY, NO! –gritaron James y Sirius al mismo e intentaron correr hacia el velo… Intentaron porque los magos que estaban ahí sujetaron a los dos amigos para que no corrieran hacia el velo.

No podían hacer nada y lo sabían, pero escuchar a Harry gritando de ese modo les hacía sentir impotentes, querer ayudarlo de algún modo.

-¡HARRY! –volvieron a gritar, al mismo tiempo, pero ya no intentaron zafarse, las manos se aflojaron alrededor de ellos.

-Remus está con él, James –dijo Sirius después de un momento de silencio.

-Lo sé –afirmo James-. ¿Crees que le vaya a platicar sobre nosotros cuando todo termine?

-Espero que lo haga –gruño Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica-. Tu hijo es igual a ti, Cornamenta.

James sonrió, escuchar eso de su mejor amigo le hacía sentir bien. No estaba enojado con Sirius, claro que no. Sabía que el padrino de Harry había dado todo lo que estaba en su mano para proteger y cuidar de su hijo… aunque haya sido poco tiempo… y a pesar de todo, se alegraba de verlo y tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

[N/A]*-* Hola :D espero que les haya agradado este pequeño one-shot :33 gracias por hablero leido*-*


End file.
